Gobibi
((Under Construction, stealing template like whoah)) Gobibi is one of the younger members of the Devil Fish Tribe, about 12 years old biologically and like most of them considers the tribe her family. She is the delightful mix of Keronian and European Bullhead fish DNA. Background A part of the government's XZ project, no one knows why she was created using the DNA of a fairly harmless fish, compared to her other experimental brethren. Perhaps it was in the hope that those fish traits would not shot, alas they were wrong there, though it took longer than usual for them to become obvious. That's why Gobibi was allowed to grow until she was about 4-5 years old, but right when they were about to break out the champagne...they noticed the weird tail and the fin growing out of her back. Another failure. Since she'd beel allowed to grow to such a...relatively advanced age, and since they were in a rush to move onto the next project she was promptly sedated and put in deep stasis in a memory-removal tube, after which she was put into storage for safe keeping. She stayed there for a couple of years until someone decided Gobibi was just taking up unneccessary space where she was and she was pulled out of her dreamless sleep. Being a little soft-hearted...perhaps being a bit more hesitenat to dispose of an older child, perhaps remembering when she'd first been given life they decided not to kill her outright. Instead she was smuggled outside and left on the streets, half hoping nature would just take its course and she's not survive on her own. That scientist was wrong. The confused hybrid proved to be as much as a survivor as the small fish she shares DNA with and she somehow managed to stay alive, living in shadows, sneaking around in dumpsters and digging for scraps. Her ability to hide was probably what kept her safe at night from street gangs and other dangerous individuals. Finally, being drawn to wide open water as she was Gobibi found her way to a port where an interesting looking ship had just docked. ...And sneaking closer she found people that looked just like her, strange and off, with fins and other hints of aquatic origin adorning their bodies. That was the moment Gobibi knew she'd found a place she could call home. That was when Gobibi found the Devil's Wrath, the ship of the Devil Fish Tribe. Personality Usually she's summed up as cute and innocent, enjoying the tasks given to her as cabin boy on the ship, cleaning and running errands. Gobibi is at that awkward stage in life when you're still a child, but starting to feel that desire to become an adult. Still being fairly innocent and inquisitive she makes typical childish mistakes, but has started questioning her place on the ship. She wants to be more useful and as responsible as the older members, though most of them still see her as a little girl that needs to be protected. Something she does still need, but teenage rebellion isn't that far away...It's always the quiet ones that kick up the most fuss. Relations Gobibi considers everyone on the Devil's Wrath her extended family of sisters and brothers and uncles and aunts. Perhaps seeing Kanini as a special, almost motherly kind of aunt. Sheruru is her special "imouto-chan", though she only calls her Sheruru-chan for short. Rokuku, or "Rokuku-niichan" as she calls him is part older brother, part father figure and she can often be found in his company, when she's not busy cleaning the ship. Her normal perch is Rokuku's broad shoulders. The captain is always just "Captain" to her though and she has immense respect for him, feeling like she owes him for letting her on the ship and givine her a task to perform. In the world of RP She has a small runt of a mixed-breed puppy hidden away named "Roji", after the other two members she was with when she found him; Rokuku and Kajiji. Fun Facts -Her rough life on the streets gave her a mild case of cleaning OCD, she can't stand it when things are dirty on the ship. When she really gets into it you have to pry her mop from her unyielding hands. -She didn't remember her own name until a crude old man, whom she met when she was still little and living on the streets called her "gomi", or garbage. That sparked something and gomi led to gobi let to Gobibi. Tropes ((to come?)) Created and played by Windymon